


A Letter of Intent

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Courtship, Eggsy is Hufflepuff, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Getting Together, Harry is Slytherin, Idiots in Love, JB The Niffler, M/M, Merlin is Harry's Older Brother, Mutual Pining, Poodle The Owl, Pre-Slash, Roxy is Gryffindor, Same Age Hartwin, Translation Available, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: Harry,My niffler must have stolen your ring before the holidays started, and I have recently found it. Now, I'm returning it. I hope it didn’t cause you any trouble at home.Happy holidays,Eggsy.OR: Eggsy ran into trouble because of JB, his pet niffler. Or did he?This story has been translated into Chinese by orange_s and is available here (you must be logged in to see it tho).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Elle! I know you wanted to get it with the rest of the gift, but I wanted you to have something for Christmas. You'll receive this fic handwritten though, when I write it down and send :D  
> I hope you like this little piece of writing :)  
> Yours,  
> Lady M.  
> \----  
> For the reference on how Poodle looks, you can follow the link in the text or in the end notes.

Eggsy was sorting the things that he had previously laid on the bed. It was the last day of classes and all his friends, meaning Roxy and, by extension, her twin brother - Percival were leaving next morning to spend Christmas with their family and friends. Eggsy himself had mixed feelings about holidays in general, especially Christmas. It was meant to be a happy time spent with your loved ones, time not to worry about a single thing, but not fighting with that excuse of a stepfather. He had never wanted to come home for any of the breaks they had at Hogwarts and this year was no different. But this time he took precautions and, on midnight that marked the day of his seventeenth birthday, when Ministry couldn't do anything anymore, he had placed certain charms on the flat to protect his mum and sister from Dean. The enchantments had made him unable to raise his hand on them but couldn't stop the drinking and drugs. No magic could solve that problem.

Eggsy divided the gifts into couple of piles on the bed, all nicely wrapped (thanks to the wrapping charm he found in the Charms textbook). There was one for Roxy (a nice goose feather quill, charmed so it shows the house colours of its holder and a bag of Honeydukes sweets he knew she liked but wouldn’t buy for herself), one for Ryan and Jamal, his friends from the muggle world, the only ones that knew about the wizarding world (a simple package of sweets and some harmless stuff from Zonko’s for each one of them) and then there was the biggest, and the most precious one of all - for his mum and little sister: a scarf that would keep her warm because of the enchantments for mum, colourful onesies that would grow bigger when Daisy grows, and some pictures of him, his friends and Hogwarts that he took with the camera Roxy gave him a year ago. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to mean something and make them smile.

He set aside the gift for Roxy, he would give it to her when they say their goodbyes tomorrow, and glanced at the little burrow-like cot he had built by the window almost 4 years ago. There slept JB, a pet niffler Hagrid gave him in his 3rd year after catching him reading all the available books about them and asking not-so-subtle questions about Newt Scamander. Both Hagrid and Newt had to bend couple of Hogwarts rules a bit to allow that, but in the end Eggsy was given JB to look after. And over the years, JB grew to be very dear to him. They had their ups and downs, like that time back in 5th year, when JB had stolen one of the devices Dumbledore kept on his desk. Eggsy had returned it as soon as he noticed the niffler had had it, but he had ended up in detention anyway, for not minding JB properly.

Suddenly, Eggsy noticed that JB’s paw was covering something that wasn’t there in the morning, when he fed him. It meant that he sneaked out of the dormitory (again) and stole something belonging to another student, or, worse, a teacher. Eggsy gently stroked the animal, lifted its paw and grabbed the object from under it. That was when his heart stopped. He was holding a ring, but it wasn’t just any ring. It was a Hart family signet, which meant it belonged to the only Hart currently attending Hogwarts - Harry. The boy was his age, a Slytherin. They didn’t see each other that often because Slytherins shared most of their classes with Gryffindors. It didn’t stop Eggsy from developing a crush on him back in 5th year, though. He was arse over tits for the Slytherin and Roxy often called it pathetic, especially when she noticed how Eggsy followed with his eyes every movement Harry made during meal time in the Great Hall.

It was already past suppertime and Eggsy had no idea whether Harry was going to stay at school or go home to his family, so there was no point in seeking him now to return the ring. Part of him though, wished he stayed but, with Harry being a pure blood and from a loving family, his chances weren’t high. He had watched Harry interact with his older brother, Merlin when he had still been a student.

Eggsy shook his head, clearing his thoughts from the visions of Harry, and slipped the ring into his robe pocket so JB wouldn't find it again. He grabbed his pyjamas and a towel, and he headed for the showers.

* * *

 

The next morning Eggsy went for breakfast with Roxy’s gift in hand. When she saw him entering the Hall, Roxy put together a plate for herself and took it to Hufflepuff’s table to finish eating with her friend.

After the meal, Eggsy walked Roxy to the carriages that were to take the leaving students to the Hogsmeade station. They exchanged gifts and wished each other Merry Christmas before hugging tight.

“Don’t be miserable over the break, Eggsy,” said Roxy. “I know Harry’s coming home for the holiday.” Her tone was calm and her eyes automatically checked his for any sign of sadness or discomfort in Eggsy's expression.

Behind her back, Eggsy caught a sight of Harry packing his trunk to one of the carriages. Their eyes locked for a second. Eggsy put his whole willpower to use and wished not to blush.

“Don’t worry, Rox. I’ll be fine,” Eggsy answered her unspoken concerns.

“Write to me! I’m leaving Poodle in the owlery.” Roxy hugged him once more and joined Percival on his way towards the carriages.

Eggsy stood there a bit longer, watching them and waving goodbye before tuening around and going back inside the castle.

* * *

 

It was Christmas Eve, well over a week into the holidays, and Eggsy was reading a book, being bored, and absentmindedly played with the robes he was wearing. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. He had already sent Roxy two letters, complaining about how there was no one to play Exploding Snap or Quidditch with.

Suddenly he put his hand into one of his pockets and felt something inside. He took it out, saw it was a ring and mentally slapped himself. _I was supposed to return it before the holiday!_ , he thought. _But how am I going to…_ Eggsy decided to go to the owlery and check if Poodle came back from his hunt. He could use him to send it back to Harry…

Eggsy rummaged through his drawer to find a clean piece of parchment then his ink and quill. He quickly scribbled a note, desperately trying not to make it messy.

 

_Harry,_

_My niffler must have stolen your ring before the holidays started and I have recently found it. Now, I’m returning it. I hope it didn’t cause you any trouble at home._

_Happy holidays,_

_Eggsy_

The note said. Eggsy let the ink dry while he was putting clothes on and then carefully wrapped the ring in the parchment, double checking everything so it wouldn’t get lost on the way.

He slowly made his way to the West Tower. He walked through empty corridors of the castle and observed the portraits. Most of them was still asleep, even though it was nearing lunch time. The castle felt so empty that Eggsy hadn’t even seen a single ghost on his way up. Everyone and everything seemed to take a break from its usual activity. Eggsy reached the owlery fairly quickly. He summoned Poodle, a majestic [tawny owl](http://screechowlsanctuary.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/tawnyowl.jpg), petting his brown-ish feathers for a while before giving him the note. Poodle flew to sit on Eggsy’s arm as the boy slowly went to the window.

“I need you to find Harry Hart, boy, alright?” Eggsy said to him before releasing him and watching the owl disappear behind the horizon. It felt like his future depended on this little creature, like it wasn't just a simple return of Harry's property.

When Poodle was only a disappearing dot on the sky, Eggsy turned around and started his journey back to the Common Room, for yet another night alone in the dormitory.

* * *

 

A sudden crack woke Eggsy up the next morning. He immediately snapped awake, jumped from the bed and looked around, ready to defend himself if needed. But all he saw was an old, completely bald house elf with big eyes, even bigger ears and a pointy nose. The elf wore a used, but well kept piece of fabric that didn’t bear any signs of his masters’ house.

The elf bowed when it saw Eggsy staring at him. From the fabric the elf took out a neatly wrapped package and extended his hands for Eggsy to take it. Eggsy grabbed it and put it on his bedside table to check later.

“Dagonet were sent to deliver it to Master Eggsy, sir,” said the elf, explaining his presence in the dormitory the of 7th year’s Hufflepuff boys.

“Who do you belong to?” Eggsy couldn’t contain his curiosity. “Who has sent you?”

“Dagonet is not to tell, Master Eggsy, sir,” the elf answered, then snapped his fingers and disappeared with the same crack he arrived.

Suddenly awake, Eggsy decided to deal with the gifts before breakfast. He got some books on magical and non-magical creatures from Roxy and butterbeer from her brother. His mum sent him some normal paper and pens to use (if Eggsy was to be honest, he still preferred them over ink and quill, even after all those years at Hogwarts). There was a bunch of sweets, a Quidditch magazine subscription and various other things from his yearmates. When he didn’t have anything more to unwrap, Eggsy focused on the newest arrival. It was neither big nor heavy and didn’t have any shape that could give up what was inside.

The neat layer of wrapping paper revealed a simple wooden box which was opened under Eggsy's touch without hesitation. The inner side of the box was lined with green, expensive looking, velvet-like fabric. On top of that, there was a notebook. It was made of yellow leather and had Eggsy’s name engraved in the bottom-right corner of the front cover. Eggsy took it out slowly, not wanting to tear it. He slowly opened the front cover and saw an envelope that was put inside. It was plain, bearing only his name written in an elegant handwriting.

Inside said envelope, there was a letter, written in the same handwriting that appeared on the envelope and on the cover of the notebook.

Eggsy started reading the letter. His eyes grew bigger and bigger with every passing word, while his cheeks turned more and more pink at the same time.

_My dearest Eggsy,_

_I would like to thank you for your letter which, to be honest, caught me by surprise. I do not wear the ring often so I did not notice it was gone until I received your message. Nevertheless, I am glad that you managed to find it so quickly, thank you for that._

_I must admit that receiving your owl, and even more so, seeing your handwriting, made my heart skip a beat. You see, my dear Eggsy, I have never been good with naming my own feelings, not even to mention showing them to anyone outside my closest family. But lately I realised there has been a feeling growing inside of me, its roots deep in my heart, that felt stronger and warmer whenever I looked at you. Though until very recently I was not sure how to name it._

_It struck me like a lightning bolt, when I saw you hugging Roxanne when our holiday break started but I did not know how to approach you without causing suspicion so I decided to wait a bit more and try again after the holidays. Seeing your letter made me think that I could not do this anymore._

_Eggsy, I am, and have been for years, deeply in love with you. To prove my feelings, I would like to follow one of the oldest wizarding traditions and court you. Please accept this letter and the notebook as my letter of intent._

_I await your response._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Hart._

 

A very big and happy grin creeped on Eggsy’s lips when he finished reading the letter. His heart already knew the answer but his mind needed some more time to digest this information. Eggsy was sure that he was going to accept but at the same time, he wanted to make it publicly, so everyone in Hogwarts knew that he and Harry were now both taken and committed to each other. And the first available time to show that was in a week, right after the holiday, at breakfast in the Great Hall.

Eggsy decided to wait until then.

* * *

 

That was it. The first day of the new term. The first breakfast the whole school would eat together in the new year.

On this day, Eggsy woke up earlier than usual, dressed up and rushed to the owlery to borrow Poodle once more. This time, though, he would arrive with the rest of the owls, just when the morning post came. After, he returned to his dormitory right after and carefully packed his bag for the day. He put everything inside but the leather-bound notebook he received from Harry.

Eggsy entered the Great Hall later than usual, just to be sure that Harry was already present there. The notebook was strategically placed in his hand and secured his bag on the other hand so it wouldn’t cover the gift. He slowly went towards his house table, knowing that Harry would follow him with his eyes. He wasn’t ready to look him in the eye, not yet. Not until the morning post. While waiting for the letters to arrive, Eggsy ate.

He straightened his back when the first owl flew inside to find its owner. When he spotted Poodle nearing the Slytherin table, he glanced there and immediately found Harry, who looked expectant;y at him and  like he was about to faint from nervousness at the same time.

Poodle landed gracefully, dropped the letter on Harry’s plate and took off again. Harry opened the letter with shaking hands.

 

_In case you didn’t get it, it means yes, Harry._

_E._

 

* * *

 

Eggsy winked at Harry when their gazes met once more. It was a good decision indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Poodle The Owl: [http://screechowlsanctuary.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/tawnyowl.jpg]()
> 
> Thank you for reading! For more trashy hartwin stuff follow me on [Tumblr](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/LadyMephisto)!


End file.
